


Beyond The Ballroom

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 4 short stories, F/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Four different balls, four different stories.This a collection of distinct, alternative stories set in the first year home, which are essentially Endgame fixer-uppers. Each may be read individually. There is one for each season of the year.





	1. Lamplight (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna gives Chakotay a much needed kick at the Voyager homecoming ball.

It had been a moment of pure revelation, such as a man has only a few times in his life. 

Why now? he wondered. After all this time, why now? He'd let this go long since, moved past his feelings for this woman. He was here tonight at the Voyager welcome home ball with a stunningly beautiful young woman at his side, and yet all he could think about was that the woman who had been his best friend for seven years was leaving. A loud voice seemed to ring in his head, the same words over and over. He was paralysed at the thought. And all he could think about was this: 

He might never set eyes on her beautiful face again. 

He could hardly breathe. His heart felt as if it were being crushed. They had hardly spoken for three months. When they'd first arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant, they'd been ensconced in debriefings for hours on end, and what little free time they'd been given he had spent with Seven. He imagined she'd spent hers with her family. 

When they'd arrived home, he'd been dating Seven. She had been intriguing and ultimately an ego boost, but she was no great conversationalist. She was not particularly thrilling in the bedroom either, which left him somewhat dissatisfied. She was inexperienced, clinical and lacked the passion to satisfy a man with his appetite. If he cared to examine his relationship with her closely, he'd realise that she was beginning to bore him. He knew however that he had a responsibility towards the young woman, and whatever path his life now took he would have to consider her feelings. 

But tonight had been a revelation. His eyes had met with Kathryn's across the ballroom and he'd seen something...a flash of pain, faint reproach, even a hint of sadness before she'd covered it over with her professional mask. He realised in an instant that somehow he'd let her down. Somehow, he'd disappointed her. 

Maybe she'd felt more for him than he'd given her credit for. And maybe he hadn't buried his feelings for her quite as deeply as he'd thought he had. 

She was leaving now, out in the foyer donning her boots and a grey greatcoat that reached to her ankles. She was wrapping a long white scarf around her neck. It had been snowing heavily outside. He wondered why she didn't call up for a beam out...being an Admiral he was sure she'd have the clearance. Instead, she appeared to be walking alone to the nearest transporter station. She was escaping before the dancing started...on the pretext of having to be up early the next morning. She'd done her duty...talked to all their old crew, even exchanged a few pleasantries with Seven and himself, and now she was leaving. 

In a few days time, she was heading out to the Narcator system...some distant hotbed of the Beta Quadrant which required an Admiral's touch. It was a lengthy posting...two years at least. He wondered at her accepting it. How could she leave her mother and sister after they had been wrenched apart for the seven years of Voyager's exile? For the first time he began to consider if it had anything to do with him. Was she distancing herself from him and Seven? And if so, what had happened to their wonderful friendship? The last few weeks on Voyager had consisted of a series of snatched conversations and rain checks... certainly no relaxed conversations over dinner or a late night bottle of wine that used to permeate their relationship. In the main, that had been his fault. He knew that. 

He felt a sense of panic. She was leaving. Kathryn Janeway was leaving. 

And he might never see her beautiful face again. 

Nor might he hear her resonant, sensous voice again. 

He watched from afar, rooted to the spot as she cast one last glance around the room before she stepped towards the huge doors that opened to release her to the outside world. There had been a haunted look in her eyes. 

She briefly nodded her thanks to the entranced doorman, who respectfully wished her a good night. 

In a flash she was gone, disappearing from the foyer, and possibly from his life, into the frozen world beyond. 

All he could do was to stare after her, as the impact of what he had lost began to settle in his belly. 

"Chakotay?" The word came softly, full of concern from just behind him. 

He turned slightly to his right and saw B'Elanna eyeing him carefully. Their eyes met and there was a moment of recognition. He knew that she knew exactly what was going through his mind. 

"Go after her!" she told him. 

"It's too late," he responded regretfully. 

"No, it's not." 

For a moment he considered this. It certainly wasn't too late to catch her, but was it too late to salvage their relationship? Would he be able to fix things between them, or would he just be opening old sores? Maybe he'd be being unfair to her...and possibly Seven...by digging this over. Kathryn had made a point of distancing herself from him, that much was clear. It was obviously what she wanted. 

So maybe he'd just be making a complete idiot of himself. 

And perhaps he would just look pathetic. 

Maybe she'd eat him alive. 

He drew in a deep breath. "I could use a Saurian brandy first." 

"Oh, for Kahless sake! There's no time. Get going!" B'Elanna hustled impatiently. When he still hesitated, she added, "What have you got to lose? The worst she can do is tell you to get lost!" 

"She could swallow me whole." 

B'Elanna glanced sideways at him, tempted to dispute this, but thought better of it. Kathryn Janeway could be formidable at times. "She could at that," she said with a wry grin, "Which would be no more than you deserve. Look, I'll have that brandy waiting for you when you get back." 

He cast an anxious glance towards Seven, who seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with the Doctor. 

"I'll distract her, if need be," B'Elanna continued, following the line of his gaze. "Now go! What are you? Man or mouse? Stand up for what you want. You will regret it for the rest of your life, if you don't!" she told him sternly. It was so, so true. He would. He didn't dare let Kathryn go like this. 

B'Elanna's words seemed to finally kick him into action. He deposited his empty glass on a table and launched himself towards the lobby and the grand pair of doors beyond. He didn't stop to fetch his own coat...he didn't have the time. If he stopped for even a second, the moment would be lost. Kathryn would be out of his life, probably forever. 

The doorman opened the door to allow him through, and Chakotay thought he detected faint amusement on the man's face at his venturing out into the bitter cold in his dinner suit. It was momentary, before he schooled his features to project a sober respectful attitude. 

The icy cold stabbed at him as his feet sank into the soft fresh snow. Fortunately there was a momentary respite in the downfall. Even so, he could not make out Kathryn's form in the darkness. Her footprints were clear however, and he could tell immediately that she was headed to the nearest transporter station. He strode after her, wondering again why she was using the public transporter system rather that calling up a taxi or her personal beam out. It was lucky for him that she hadn't. 

His long stride meant he had not gone far before he made out her figure walking determinedly forwards, collar up to shield more of herself from the bitter cold. He had to call her name three times, before she heard him. She turned only half towards him, but she did at least pause to allow him to catch her up. She remained stationary under the soft yellow glow of an overhead lamp, which cast strange distorted shadows on the white snow below. 

She cut a dark figure, save for her white scarf and gloves. Her face was still hidden in the shadows, and the only way he read her surprise was in the tone of her voice as she said his name. 

"Chakotay?" 

"What are you doing? Walking out in this..." 

"I felt like the fresh air." 

"You left early." 

"I have an early start tomorrow." 

"You were leaving without saying goodbye?" he complained. 

She shifted awkwardly. It was hard to tell in the darkness what her expression was. "I didn't want a fuss." 

"Fuss?" 

"It wouldn't do for their ex-Captain to blubber..." 

"You don't blubber." 

She took a deep breath. "I do sometimes." 

"Kathryn...is this how this ends?" 

"This?" 

"Us? Our friendship." 

"Friendship? We've barely spoken for three months." 

"That's not entirely my fault." 

Kathryn winced. He could just make it out. 

"It's not entirely mine either. I thought..." 

"You thought what?" 

"It...doesn't matter now." 

"I've missed you," he confessed. 

There was a slight pause before she admitted, "I've missed you too." 

They smiled at each other awkwardly. "It's not forever, Chakotay," she continued. 

"Two years. That's a hell of a long time! Why? Why have you taken this mission? G-d knows when we'll see you again." When _I'll_ see you again, he added mentally. 

"It's a job. It needs doing." 

"But it didn't have to be you. You didn't have to take it...you could have had your pick of the jobs. Anyone would think you wanted to get away from us." He didn't like to say _'me'_ although that was what was on his mind. He had a strong suspicion she had been avoiding him. Kathryn merely shrugged, which suggested there was an element of truth in this. They stood looking at each other in silence for a few sad moments. She was swaying, the hem of her coat swinging slightly just an inch or so above the white fluffy carpet as she stamped her feet against the cold. Was that longing he saw in her eyes? It was hard to tell in the darkness. 

"I don't want you to go...I don't want to part with you." 

"You'll be fine. To use Seven's words, you will adapt." 

The thought of her going was suddenly too much to take. "Take me with you!" he blustered. 

Even in the darkness, he could see her raise one eyebrow in almost Tuvokian manner. "Chakotay, you know that's impossible." 

"There must be room for an anthropologist somewhere..." 

"My team's complete. There are no free rides on this one. Besides you've got the captaincy of Voyager. You'd give that up to go on some wild goose chase across the galaxy?" 

"To be with you, yes." 

"I'm sorry, Chakotay. It's a classified mission. Starfleet won't wear any civilian passengers even if you resigned your commission." 

"Marry me." 

"What?" 

"They'd let me accompany you as your husband on a mission of that length." 

"Wait a minute. You can't be serious." 

"I've never been more serious." 

"You want to marry me just so you can accompany me on a mission?" There was something of a tone of disbelief in her voice. 

"I want to marry you because I love you and I don't want us to be apart any more." 

"What about Seven?" 

"To hell with Seven. I love you, Kathryn. I've always loved you and I always will. You are the person I've loved most in my life. I know my recent behaviour seems to indicate otherwise, but it's true. I realise now my relationship with Seven has hurt you...and it's hard to explain. I am capable of feeling something for other women...I am capable of loving elsewhere...but I will always love you most. I will always love you so much more than anyone else. What I feel for you runs deep in my veins. I need you more than I need my next breath. The thought that I might go through the rest of my life without you being a significant part of it terrifies me. I don't want to go to my grave regretting that we never fully explored what we could be to each other. I know we had a friendship that was in many ways more intimate, more special than most lovers have. I don't want to lose that. But it could be so much more. There is nobody that completes me, makes me feel alive as you do. Seven has always been...a poor substitute. She is a beautiful and intelligent young woman...but she isn't you. You are my peace, Kathryn. Your friendship has been the centre of my life for the last seven years...and though I tried to be content with what you offered...there were times when I struggled to respect your decision to keep things platonic...I always wanted more. So much more. Deep down, I believe that's what you wanted too. There's always been...a certain tension between us...We've always been attracted to one another physically. I know we'd be brilliant together...It's just something I know... I feel it..." 

"Yes," she whispered. 

"...in my bones," he continued, not registering her response. "It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You're my soul-mate, Kathryn. You complete me. You and I have something really special. Something that... Wait! Yes?" 

"Yes," she laughed. 

"Yes, you'll marry me?" he asked incredulously, finally noticing the light that was dancing in her eyes. 

"Yes, I'll marry you." 

All it took was two steps and she was in his arms. Lips met hungrily, almost familiar. Chakotay reflected that she felt and tasted exactly as he imagined. Her lips were incredibly soft and responsive. A wall of emotion hit him...euphoria, delight, a hint of sadness for the years lost and above all a profound sense of rightness. He had finally come home. His heart was racing. It felt full to bursting, a joyous sensation he hadn't felt in a long while, probably not since he'd been a young man. 

Their arrival back in the Alpha Quadrant had meant nothing to him, except for the reconnection with his sister. He had otherwise felt a sense of emptiness, of loss. His home had been on Voyager. The earth, though undeniably beautiful, had not resonated with him. He knew now that it was his estrangement from the woman in his arms that was the reason for all this. 

They drew back, laughing and panting as their breath steamed in the cold air. Chakotay sighed happily as he tugged her tightly to him. "After all this time, I didn't think it could be this easy!" 

"You didn't?" 

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight." 

She laughed softly, as he nuzzled her hair. "You thought I'd have a few choice things to say about your recent behaviour?" 

"Yes." 

"I do...but they can wait...at least until we're somewhere warmer." 

He kissed her again. 

"You've made me the happiest man in the world tonight," he told her. 

Kathryn smiled against his chest, aware that the ice wind must me biting at him without a coat. She ran her hand across his belly. "You'll catch cold!" she told him. 

"Right now, the fire in my heart is keeping me warm." 

Kathryn's grin broadened. "I love you," she told him. 

"I hoped you might. I just wasn't sure." 

"Well, now you know." 

"I certainly do. And I love you...in case you didn't get that earlier." 

"I heard that bit and I'm rather glad." She sighed. "What about Seven?" 

He took in a deep breath to steady himself. "I'll tell her in the morning, if that's okay with you. I don't want to spoil the evening for her. She's enjoying herself and I am her escort for the evening. I'll tell her first thing tomorrow, and then I'll come and pick you up and we can go see Admiral Hayes together. We'll ask him to send us out on this mission together. You can just as soon go to the Beta Quadrant on Voyager as the Rosslare." 

"Take Voyager? But her refit won't be finished for another three weeks. I'm due to ship out on Tuesday!" 

"So? Voyager is much faster. We'd soon make up the lost time. We'd be in the Narcator system bang on schedule. We've yet to be assigned any other mission. And...it would give us a couple of weeks for a honeymoon before we leave." 

Kathryn smiled. It all sounded so simple. "You've got this all worked out!" 

"Not precisely. But give me tonight and I'll work on the fine detail." 

"You think Hayes will agree?" 

"I think he just might...after all, you and I have some clout at the moment. Just now you are the apple of Starfleet's eye. They'll do anything to garner a little more good publicity. I think I could do a good job of twisting Hayes' arm. Let's make him an offer he can't refuse. Let's ask him to marry us...I don't doubt for a moment that, with his puffed up ego, he'd be able to resist that particular honour. We're just about the two most famous people on earth." 

"I might have preferred Owen Paris to officiate." 

"We'll find a role for him. Maybe he could give you away!" 

Kathryn's eyes sparked. It was something he'd seen many times before. It was a sign she'd seen a course of action and knew with absolute certainty it was going to work. 

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," he continued, "But you can let me sort out the fine detail. I'm sure you'll have enough to do preparing for the mission." 

Kathryn nodded. "Okay." 

Chakotay shivered and Kathryn raised her hand tenderly to his cheek. "You're freezing! You'd best get back!" she said with concern. 

"One more kiss," he demanded. "Then we can continue this rather exciting discussion tomorrow in the comfort of your quarters. You weren't doing anything important, were you?" 

"Not any more. Nothing more important than being with you anyway!" 

"Glad to hear it," he breathed, before capturing her lips for one last demanding kiss. He made it last as long as he could, until they were nearly fainting from the lack of air. 

His lips brushed her forehead as he stepped back. "I'll be round tomorrow as soon as I can...and we'll be free to be together at last." 

Kathryn nodded. "Go on...get back in the warm." 

"Things are hotting up rather nicely out here." For a moment, they just smiled at each other. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

And in the end, he couldn't resist another kiss, although this time it was quick, just a simple affirmation of their feelings. Reluctantly they stepped apart, allowing their arms to linger momentarily before slipping away from each other. 

"Till tomorrow," Chakotay promised. 

Kathryn nodded and turned to go. Chakotay watched her retreat for a few seconds, until she turned back with a smile, gesturing with her hands to shoo him on his way. He turned at this and began to stride towards the ballroom, as he finally began to feel the real sting of the cold air. 

As they parted, neither could quite believe what had just happened. Both felt they were walking on air. Each of them turned several times to glance at the retreating figure of the other, until Kathryn was swallowed up by the transporter station. 

Chakotay was getting more and more frozen by the minute, but there was a song in his heart and his lips tingled with the memory of their kisses. Tomorrow, he would be with Kathryn. It was everything he once dreamed of. He would spend the rest of his life with her. He would come home to her at night and wake up with her in the morning. He would see her beautiful face every day, and hear her deep sensual voice. 

He would finally get to make love with her. 

And Chakotay didn't need to try it to know. Making love with Kathryn Janeway would be something quite extraordinary. There was not a snowball's chance in hell that he'd feel disappointed or dissatisfied. Her own hunger would be a perfect match for his. Her inate enthusiasm would mirror his own, moment by moment. No, making love with Kathryn would be soul-searing, passionate, deeply-moving. She would complete him in a way no other woman could. He wouldn't have to wait much longer to experience it. The prospect was already sending delicious currents fluttering through his belly. 

Maybe they'd do things the old-fashioned way, he reflected, the way that was traditional amongst his tribe. They'd get married first and have the wedding night of their dreams. It could all be sorted out quite quickly. All they had to do was to get Hayes on their side, and he had no doubt they could do it. 

He stepped inside the ballroom, relieved at the wall of warmth that hit him. The nosey attendant closed the door behind him, quickly averting his eyes as Chakotay glanced at him to see if the man was still acting curious. Well, he supposed it was a rather boring job. 

He stomped his feet on the mat to shed the last of the snow that clung to him. The bottoms of his trouser legs were damp, but he hoped no-one would notice. 

Re-entering the ballroom, he quickly ascertained that Seven hadn't even noticed his absence. She was dancing with the Doctor, just one couple among many that were currently crowding the floor. If he felt a prick of guilt over what had just happened, he quickly squashed it. 

Sitting at a table in the darkness of an area separated from the main room by a line of pillars was B'Elanna, watching like a hawk for his return. He couldn't help the stupid grin that spread on his face as their eyes met. B'Elanna's mouth twisted in amused response. There was a new light in his eyes that spoke volumes. 

He slipped onto the sofa beside her and she slid a glass of the promised brandy in front of him. He took a quick swig of the beverage...he needed it to help warm himself up. His hands and feet felt frozen now. 

"I take it, it went well," B'Elanna observed in a lightly teasing tone. 

Chakotay pondered for only a moment on how much to tell. 

"Let's just say, you were right to send me after her." 

"And?" B'Elanna wasn't going to let him get away with just that. 

His grin grew wider. "And...we'll be getting married as soon as possible...hopefully next week." 

B'Elanna squealed in delight at the news, throwing her arms round the man she thought of as a brother in congratulation. 

"Ssshhh...shhh!" he admonished. "Keep it under wraps...I haven't told Seven yet, and I'm not going to tell her till the morning. I don't want to spoil her evening." 

B'Elanna pulled back and nodded in understanding. They both glanced at Seven, who was oblivious as she danced with the Doctor. Chakotay was thankful for that. He wasn't sure how she'd take it and wasn't looking forward to the conversation they would have to have in the morning. But it had to be done. And, once accomplished, he would be free to be with Kathryn. Another draught of brandy seemed necessary. 

"Can't I even tell Tom?" 

"Tom? No! Definitely not! He'd never keep it to himself." 

B'Elanna smiled wistfully. Chakotay was probably right. 

"Not till tomorrow afternoon, anyway," he added. 

"Well, congratulations just from me," she whispered. 

"Thanks." 

"I think you've wanted the Captain since she stood between you and Tom on the bridge all those years ago. Am I right?" 

"Pretty much." 

"Things have turned out pretty well for all of us really." 

Chakotay leaned back, sinking into the soft upholstery of the chair. A satisfied smile spread on his face, and he put his arm round B'Elanna. "Yeah, they really have. You, Tom, Miral...now Kathryn and me. I sometimes think that getting stranded in the Delta Quadrant was the best thing that ever happened to us, although Kathryn may not agree with me." 

"Oh, I think she might now." 

"Who'd have thought it, eh? That this is where we'd be seven years later? Two ex-members of the notorious Maquis." 

"Both of us married to offspring of the Admiralty." 

"Yeah. Life is strange." 

"Things have finally come right for us." 

Chakotay sighed contentedly. "I'm a lucky bastard, aren't I?" 

"You said it, big brother." B'Elanna picked up her own drink and clinked the glass against his. "Here's to long and happy marriages." 

"To long and happy marriages," Chakotay echoed and downed the rest of his brandy. As the liquid slid hotly down his throat, he decided he whole-heartedly believed in the sentiment of the toast. That's what he was finally going to get. He hadn't any doubts at all. Not a single one. 

He loved Kathryn Janeway and she loved him. And, at the end of the day, that was all that mattered. 


	2. Another Balcony, Another Ball (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is having a hard time ignoring Chakotay and Seven's relationship and Chakotay is on a mission.

Kathryn wasn't going to let them spoil her evening. Chakotay and Seven made a striking couple, but she wasn't going to be jealous, really she wasn't. 

Nearly the whole crew and many of their friends and relatives were in attendance. The Voyager home-coming ball had been delayed until the Spring, allowing for completion of the debriefings and for Tuvok to return fit and well from Vulcan. That way, everyone could relax and enjoy themselves. 

She'd dressed herself beautifully in a dark emerald ballgown that fitted her perfectly and complemented the rich colour of her hair. She'd been pretty pleased with how she looked and her sister had lavished her with approval, which meant a lot. 

She was determined to enjoy herself, never mind that she'd attended with members of her own family, no male escort in sight. It wasn't that she was short of offers, but that they'd all paled in comparison to the man she'd really wanted to be with. She hadn't wanted to seem pathetic and grab the nearest thing in trousers that came her way. 

The strange thing was that Chakotay had actually asked to pick her up, but once she established that Seven was accompanying him too, she declined the offer. No way was she going to look that pathetic. 

And now Chakotay and Seven were resplendent in their finery and very obviously happy with each other. They were laughing and joking with their friends on the far side of the room, but she wasn't going to think too hard about it. She couldn't afford to. 

The truth was, she was having a good evening. She'd enjoyed being introduced to the friends and families of her former crew. They were all so thrilled to meet her, giving her the credit she didn't truly deserve for getting their loved ones home. They thoroughly enjoyed the exchange of stories from the Delta Quadrant, the tales of heroics, hilarious escapades and near disasters. They looked on her as a heroine and in many ways it was quite uplifting. She'd lost count of the number of photographs she'd had to pose for. So many people wanted pictures with their arms around each other and her in the midst of it all. She supposed she would tire of it soon, but for the moment she was willing to indulge her exuberant crew. The Doc was in his element too, having appointed himself official photographer for the evening. He was twisting and turning everyone into a variety of poses and enjoying the sense of power. The results of his efforts were surprisingly good, which only encouraged more people to come and take advantage of his skills or allow themselves to be willing victims, depending on how one looked at it. The only people who had not come anywhere near the area where the Doc had set up his elaborate photographic equipment were Tuvok and his wife T'Pel, Chakotay and Seven. 

Tuvok was looking well after his treatment, she thought. She'd sat next to him at dinner and he had been his usual observant and contained self. It was actually good to catch up with him, even though his health was a taboo subject beyond an initial polite inquiry. 

The dance music had started some time ago, but no-one had taken to the floor as yet. She hadn't paid it any particular attention. She had been kept well occupied. The Doc was busy arranging her between the Delaney sisters, their mother and brothers, when Chakotay suddenly appeared and grabbed her hand. He began to drag her towards the dance floor. 

With a sinking heart, she followed...she didn't have much choice, because he had such a firm grip on her. A massive cheer erupted around them as they took to the floor. Clearly it was incumbent on the two former commanding officers to begin the dancing. 

"May I have the honour of dancing with you?" Chakotay asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

Reluctantly, she had to agree. "Just the one," she told him. Let's get this over with, she thought. 

He held out his arms. Damn, she thought. It was a slow one! She began to think the crew had organised this deliberately. She wouldn't put it past them, knowing their past antics. She stepped into his arms and couldn't help but be assaulted by his wonderful masculine aroma, which made her weak at the knees. The feel of his muscular arms closing round her shoulders was rather distracting too. 

"You look fantastic," he told her. "Love the dress. That colour really suits you." 

"Thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself." 

"How have you been?" 

"Not bad. You?" 

"Pretty good. It's been a lovely evening, hasn't it?" 

"Yes. It's great to see everyone enjoying themselves so much." 

She relaxed in his arms and tried hard not to think about how strong they felt. She wished she was immune to his charms, but the truth was completely the reverse. 

As they danced, she felt the warmth of his breath in her hair. Heavens, he was snuggling into her! The nerve of the man! It was making her feel distinctly uncomfortable and was entirely inappropriate for friends. She pulled back a little, but then felt the heat of his gaze on her. She glanced up and her eyes met his. He was studying her with breathtaking intensity. If she let herself, she could drown in those pools. His gaze dropped to her lips and she shuddered. Oh hell, he was going to kiss her! He was going to kiss her! 

And he did. It was no friendly peck, not at all, rather a full-blown hungry, searching kiss, tongues and everything. Despite her better judgement, she found herself reciprocating for a few mad seconds. Worse, the entire room seemed to have broken out into rapturous applause. There were whoops of joy, shouts of encouragement, Tom Paris' voice the loudest among them. How very mortifying this all was! She pulled away and gaped at Chakotay, utterly dumbfounded. 

Chakotay must have decided that the two of them were now making too much of a spectacle alone on the dance floor. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her bodily out of the room. Her feet were barely able to keep up as they made their way between several rows of tables and out through a large set of glass doors onto a stone balcony. The chill of the Spring evening hit them immediately. 

Kathryn wrenched her wrist from his hand with a growl. 

"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded, rubbing her sore wrist resentfully. 

"I would have thought it was obvious." 

"You kissed me, Chakotay...in front of everybody!" 

"I know," he grinned. "Wasn't it great?" 

"Great? Humiliating sounds more like it. I think you're either sadly deluded or very drunk. Heaven knows what your girlfriend's going to say about it! You've overstepped the mark this evening!" 

"Oh, I don't think so!" he said smugly. He leaned closer and whispered, "My kisses are very far from humiliating!" 

"You had better get a grip on yourself! How much have you had to drink?" 

"I am perfectly sober, I assure you." 

"Then you have no excuses!" Kathryn glared at him for a few moments, before turning back towards the ballroom. Chakotay grabbed her by the wrist again and yanked her back. 

"Oh no, you don't, Kathryn Janeway! I haven't finished with you yet!" 

She was mad now. Her eyes blazed and her nostrils flared. He evidently thought it best to give her a moment to simmer down. He turned away to take in the amazing vista of San Francisco. It was almost dark, but the view of the bay was still wonderful. 

"Isn't this amazing?" he asked. She watched incredulous as he drew in lungfuls of the crisp air. One could almost taste the aroma of new leaves and Spring flowers. 

"You brought me here to admire the view?" she asked sarcastically. She couldn't believe this! He was behaving like a prize targ! He'd kissed her in front of the crew, dragged her out here in a most undignified manner and all because the view was amazing? 

"No...I wanted to talk to you. I thought it was about time we had a chance to say something to each other in private. Every time we've met recently, there have been hoards of people, admirals, reporters..." 

"Well, pardon me for being in demand." 

"It has been insane." 

"To put it mildly," she responded, more calmly. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Give me a moment, will you. I had this all planned out." For some reason the words seemed to have deserted him and he turned back to the view of the twinkling city lights. She studied his back silhouetted against the darkening sky and began to feel concerned. 

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Chakotay," she said, sensing his turmoil. 

"You have to know, Kathryn," he said softly. 

She frowned slightly, unable to guess at his meaning. She came up beside him and tried to discern his expression but his face was unreadable. "Know what?" 

"How I feel about you. How I've always felt about you." 

Kathryn could barely breathe for a few moments. Was she hearing him right? Did he mean what she thought he did? "What about Seven?" 

"She's great...but the most amazing, wonderful woman here is...you." 

"But you brought her tonight!" she blustered. 

"I asked you, if you remember. You turned me down." 

"Only because I didn't want to play the gooseberry. I didn't want to be the third wheel." 

"Believe me, it wouldn't have been you that would have been playing gooseberry." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Didn't you see, Kathryn? Seven was smiling when I kissed you. She was as happy for me as the rest of the crew. I told her what I planned tonight." 

"She knew?" 

"Yes." 

"And she was okay with it?" 

"Yes." 

"I came with her, but I'm leaving with you. I love you, Kathryn. Seven knows that. That's why she and I were never going anywhere. I felt I should accompany her tonight...she needed a little encouragement, some reassurance. She hasn't found it easy to adjust to being on earth...but she is happy about us. Didn't you see her cheering along with the rest of them, just now?" 

"Us? What do you mean? There is no us!" 

"Not yet...but there will be. I wanted to be at your side tonight. I wanted to accompany you to the ball. I would have, if you hadn't been so obstinate. We make a wonderful team, we always have. We've been the best of friends, and when your best friend in the entire universe is a very attractive member of the opposite sex, it's hard to ignore. We've been almost-lovers for years. You've no idea how many people have commented on how good a command team we made...how lucky we were that you and I got on so well...how, if Voyager was going to be stranded thousands of light years from home, they couldn't have asked for a better command team to bring them home. 

We've fought and we've argued...but we've never lost our admiration and respect for each other. I am never happier than in your company. You make me feel alive, Kathryn. I hate it when we're apart...and I've missed you these last few weeks. It just hasn't been the same. We've always been attracted to each other, although I always understood why it couldn't happen out there. But now we're home...so we're within reach of something very special. Aren't we ready to take the step from incredible friends to incredible lovers? I think that is something to grasp with both hands, something we can't walk away from...or if we do, it will be the greatest mistake of our lives. 

I know you're prickling...I know you think I let you down by dating Seven. But you're an intelligent woman. You understand the pressure we've all been under. You must know how I feel about you. I love you, Kathryn, and I believe you feel the same. Tell me you feel the same." 

Kathryn let out a long breath. She was beginning to take what he was saying at face value, and she felt an immense relief in the knowledge that he still cared. "I do feel the same," she answered honestly. "But you and Seven..." 

"It isn't serious. It never has been." 

"But the Admiral told me you married in her timeline." 

This rather shocked him, she realised, and he took a moment to digest the information. "That I cannot believe. How could it ever have happened when I'm in love with someone else? G-d knows what the Admiral was trying to achieve by telling you that. Seven and I are not remotely on the same wavelength. And if what she said were true, we couldn't have been very happy. The only person I have ever truly loved, with whom I would want to make love for the rest of my life...is you. I want to share secrets and joys with you. I want to grow old with you. You're the only one I'll ever want to marry. Just say the word, Kathryn, and I'm yours." 

Her heart beat furiously. "Are you proposing?" she queried. 

"Only if I'm going to get the right answer." 

Kathryn paced for a minute, really quite stunned. "Give me a second. I need to get my head round this. It's all rather sudden." 

"But you do love me?" 

"Yes!" she replied in a tone that suggested it was foolish to question such a concept. 

"Then it's simple then." 

"We are never simple, Chakotay!" 

"No, but I'd say things just got a whole lot simpler. You're not my commanding officer anymore." 

"I'm not am I?" she said with growing enthusiasm. 

"So we're free to do anything we want." 

"We are." 

"And neither one of us is in a serious relationship." 

"No, so it seems." 

"So how about it then?" 

"You really love me?" 

"Yes!" 

"Really, really love me?" 

"Kathryn, I swear upon my life that I love you and only you. I have done since the moment we met." 

"It is simple then," she agreed, stepping towards him and allowing the flood of joy to finally seep into her heart. She could hardly believe this. He loved her! After all that had happened, he still loved her! 

"Is that a yes?" His face was alight now. 

She grinned back at him. "It's a yes...and I'd like a repeat of that kiss without the audience please." 

Chakotay now threw his arms round her and hauled her into him. He kissed her soundly on the lips. "If that audience wasn't so nearby, I'd do a lot more than kiss you," he whispered in her ear. He gave her butt a squeeze just to emphasise the point. 

"Watch it, Mister! This is your former commanding officer you're manhandling," she replied with mock indignation. She kind of liked the feeling of his hand on her butt. 

"I'm thoroughly enjoying the manhandling bit!" 

"I'm sure you are...but save it for later." 

"So I do get to take you home tonight?" 

"Definitely." 

"And do I get to stay?" 

"Just you try and leave!" she warned. 

"I haven't the slightest intention of leaving...ever." He kissed her again, searching her mouth with his tongue. She felt she was losing herself in the sensation. His luscious lips worked hers, alternating between barely restrained passion and delicate finesse. He certainly knew how to kiss! As they drew apart he asked, "Did that meet with your approval?" 

"Oh yes!" she sighed happily. She could stay like this in his arms forever. 

"Good, because when I get you alone I'm going to kiss you in places we don't mention in polite company." 

"Mm..." mumbled Kathryn, feeling a little light-headed at the suggestion. 

"And I promise you, I'll make you happier than you've ever been. You thought I was a brilliant First Officer? Just wait and see how impressive I am as a lover!" 

"Are you now?" she hummed, resting her hand over his racing pulse and dropping her head onto his shoulder. 

He planted a kiss on top of her head. "And you, young lady, get to find it all out later." 

She glanced up and met his gaze. "I'll put you through your paces." 

"I thought you might. Ever the commanding officer. I love you, you know!" 

"I love you too!" 

"Then everything's perfect!" 

They kissed for a few more minutes and Kathryn felt she was floating on air due to the intoxicating feel of his succulent lips on hers. Finally, he drew back with a playful smile on his lips. "Come on, my darling, let's provoke our audience with another little exhibition!" He drew her gently towards the ballroom. 

"More dancing?" she asked eagerly. 

"More kissing?" 

"Mmm...mmm." 

"By the time I get you home you'll be very aroused," he promised. 

"Just me?" 

"Alright, we'll both be very aroused." 

"You'll have a harder time hiding it!" she teased. 

"You are a wicked woman!" 

"As if you didn't know!" 

"Well then," he continued, propelling her through the doors with another surreptitious squeeze of her butt. "You'll just have to dance very close to me so no-one sees." 

"That I can do." 

"Do you think anyone will notice if we make an early exit?" 

"Chakotay, I think _everyone_ will notice if we make an early exit." 

"I was afraid of that." 

Kathryn smiled to herself, as she laced her arm through his. They threaded their way back towards the dance floor, whilst hundreds of pairs of curious eyes turned in their direction. It was going to be a long, long evening....but with an oh so sweet and magical ending! 


	3. Ripples on the Water (Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn takes some time out and Chakotay comes to his senses.

Kathryn stirred her foot lazily in the water, drawing abstract circles on the dark surface. She sat on the stone wall of a pool of water that positively invited someone to sit on it. She didn't know if it was forbidden, but there were no signs around saying so. 

The pool was dark and, peering closely amongst the weeds, she could make out a few large fish. Fountains near the middle poured out a constant stream of water, the sound of which soothed her frayed nerves. Who was the idiot who decided to hold the celebration ball for the accession of five new worlds to the Federation in a Maharajah's palace during the stifling heat of the summer? 

She had to admit the venue was spectacular. The grassy courtyard where she had secluded herself was octagonal in shape and surrounded by magnificent mosaic arches encrusted with gold and precious stones. An equally ornate statue of some ancient Hindu deity dominated the centre of the pool. 

The heat had been draining to say the least. Hundreds of humanoids had been packed into the lavish festival room for a sumptuous banquet. There had been no climate control to facilitate the comfort of the guests of honour, who by and large came from hotter planets. Therefore a comfort break had been allowed before the speeches and the thick ceremonial uniforms had been rendered optional for the majority of humans in attendance. Most of the ladies had chosen cooler evening gowns, some of the men evening dress, although a few had still elected to wear their Starfleet uniforms. 

Many of Voyager's senior staff had been in attendance, since they had unintentionally become the public face of all that was good about Starfleet at the moment. They represented one of Starfleet's few successes over recent years. There had been far too many disasters and a restored positive image was being desperately sought. Kathryn herself was to make a speech later, and perhaps it was because the heat was getting at her that she was not feeling at all in the mood. She knew she would have to put on a brave face in a moment and go back inside. Admirals did not shirk their responsibilities. 

But oh, these few moments alone and away from all the hullabaloo were so delicious. Here she was, famous Captain who brought her crew safely home from the Delta Quadrant, sitting on the rim of a pool, her pale blue evening dress hitched up around her thighs and her feet among the lily pads. It was totally undignified and she didn't care. 

She might have expected all the razzamatazz when they got home, if she'd thought long enough about it. Now she was truly tiring of it all, a little irritated that Starfleet seemed to expect her to act like a performing monkey and do their bidding with little chance of a break. She'd had enough. She decided she would tell Owen Paris later that she was taking some leave. She was owed a long time off, and at last she felt like taking it. 

She knew that for a long time she had been putting it off, rather pleased to be kept busy. It gave her less time to reflect on what she had lost. It had been a big wrench to leave the ship behind, let alone the people that had made up such a close-knit family. She still saw many of them on a regular basis, but that wasn't the same as being together day in, day out. 

She missed Chakotay most of all. He'd been such a close friend as well as a magnificent First Officer. They'd spent so many evenings together that they knew each other inside out. For a long time she had hoped that their closeness would have developed into something more when they arrived home, but it wasn't to be. Instead, she'd had to endure the heartache of seeing him leave the ship with Seven and the pain still rankled. No, she knew why she had worked herself so hard over the last few months since Voyager's return, and why she'd so uncharacteristically allowed Starfleet to have her at their beck and call. It had been something of a survival mechanism on her part. Now it was time to get up and fight for herself. She needed to claim back her life and she would start by taking some well-deserved leave. 

Some part of her still hadn't thought Chakotay and Seven would last. She was surprised it had gone on this long, despite her older self saying they had got married in her timeline. She was at a loss to know what they had in common. Chakotay had obviously had his head turned by Seven's rather obvious attributes, but she thought that by now the novelty would have worn off. She had sensed Chakotay's general unhappiness recently. He was less enthusiastic about his current relationship than he should be, if all was well. For a long time she hoped he would come to his senses and seek her out. She was still an attractive woman, not at all bad for her age and she'd always thought that Chakotay appreciated it. Moreover, she had something Seven could never in a million years rival: a deep, abiding, respectful friendship with him. Surely he would come to his senses soon. Their attraction to each other wasn't something she'd imagined. Or had time simply run out for them. If so,was she a fool to hold out any hope? 

Just then, she was startled out of her reverie by a familiar chuckle behind her. 

She looked around to see Chakotay grinning at her, cool as a cucumber. The only concessions he'd made to the heat so far were to loosen his bow tie and undo the buttons on his jacket. Kathryn felt her heart do a little dance. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. They were made for men just like him. It fitted him like a dream, showing off his powerful physique. 

"How very un-Admiral-like!" he said lightly, hardly keeping the amusement from his tone. 

Kathryn twisted her mouth with vague embarrassment, feeling a little exposed in her current position, but not intending to let that spoil the moment. 

"I was hot!" she defended. 

"So it seems," he replied, sweeping his eyes appreciatively along the pale length of her exposed legs. Kathryn didn't miss the gesture and was secretly rather pleased. 

"And my shoes were killing me." 

"Is your dress going to survive?" he said, lifting his gaze to the intricate, figure-hugging bodice of her light blue ballgown. It sculpted her breasts perfectly and she'd been rather pleased with how it looked on her. 

"Right now, I don't really care." 

"You look beautiful by the way." 

"Thank-you. And you look very handsome too." 

Neither said anything for a few moments, before Chakotay kicked off his shoes and socks and sank down beside her. He hitched up his pant legs, something far more problematic than hitching up a dress, and dangled his own feet in the water next to Kathryn's. 

He let out a huge sigh of satisfaction. 

"Wow...this feels...good." 

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" 

"Pure bliss." 

"It was getting rather hot in there." 

"Yes, it was...although I'm probably more used to the heat than you. I was brought up on a hot planet with no climate control." 

"This should be a breeze for you then." 

"Not completely. The heat's much more humid here." He wriggled his toes in the water. "Owen Paris is looking for you...something about his guest speaker going missing." 

"Is he panicking?" 

"Not yet. I think you've probably got a few minutes' grace." 

"Good. I'm tired of being tangled up in this dreadful circus of Starfleet's. I'm going to take a break. I'm owed a lot of leave." 

"Good for you. You've earned it. There are some big fish in there!" 

"There are. Three gold ones, the rest are all black." 

"This brings back a few childhood memories. When we were young, my sisters and I would play for hours in a pool near our village." 

"I can just picture it. I bet you looked cute. All dark hair and dimples." 

"And naked." 

"Naked?" 

"Yes. Don't tell me you never swam naked when you were a child." 

Kathryn's face gave her away. "When I was very little," she admitted. 

"How little?" 

"Six or seven." 

"Got you beat. I was at least into my teens. Adults swim naked on our planet, and everyone thinks it's perfectly normal." 

"Well...we all know you came from some back-water planet," she teased. 

"Back-water maybe, but totally at one with nature...and so, so sensual," he purred, leaning close to her ear. 

"Hmm..." murmured Kathryn dreamily and a touch uncomfortable, which was of course his intention. "I'll take your word for it." 

"Maybe I'll take you there someday." 

"I'd like that." 

His swished his feet around noisily for a few seconds. "Do you think we could touch the bottom? Paddle a little?" 

"I wondered about that. It's probably not that deep, but there may be sharp stones on the bottom. Then again we might get our feet tangled in the weed and need rescuing." 

"That would be a bit embarrassing." 

"Especially, if I had my skirt tucked in my knickers." 

Chakotay shook with laughter at the image this conjured up. 

"Kathryn Janeway, you are balm to my soul," he told her with eyes boring joyfully into hers. It took her breath away for a moment. 

"More like the thorn in your side, you mean." 

"That too." He was quiet for a few moments. "I've missed you." 

"Me too." 

"We haven't seen nearly enough of each other lately." 

"Ouch!" she cried. 

"What?" 

"That fish bit me!" she complained. She drew her right foot out of the water and examined it carefully. There was no damage. 

"Your feet must be very attractive." 

"Huh?" 

"To fish, anyway." 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" 

"Not really. Some people pay a fortune for fish therapy." 

"Very funny. I wouldn't waste my credits." She put her foot back in the water, deciding there was no real harm done. It had been a gentle nip at worst. 

"Not when you can get it for free in a beautiful setting like this." 

Kathryn glanced round the courtyard. "It is rather magnificent, isn't it?" 

"Pity about the heat." 

A third person approached them from behind, intruding on their cosy conversation. The identity of the interloper was revealed when Seven's careful voice broke in. She sounded a little offended. 

"May I enquire why are you behaving like children?" 

Chakotay turned his head. "Seven? What's the big deal? We're just cooling off a little." 

"That water is very unhygienic. You could catch a number of infectious diseases." 

"Now... I think that's quite unlikely." 

"Your feet will be soiled and wet. They will be very malodorous and your trousers will be creased." 

"I'll live with it. Most people in there will probably be too drunk to notice." 

Seven peered suspiciously into the water. "There are fish in there!" 

"There are. Probably a few frogs around too." 

"They might bite..." 

"Actually, one did bite my toe!" laughed Kathryn. 

"Relax! I don't think they put piranhas in domestic water features. They're native to the Amazon basin...and I'd recognise one if I saw one," Chakotay soothed. 

Seven huffed indignantly. "I wish to inform you it is time for the speeches and we should be in our places. After that I have scheduled a number of dances with you." She glared at her boyfriend meaningfully. "You will require time to make yourself presentable." 

"Trust me, Seven, the speeches won't be starting without me," Kathryn commented. 

"You are correct, Admiral, but you are delaying proceedings with your juvenile behaviour." 

"This is juvenile behaviour?" Kathryn asked, her voice rising a few tones. In truth, she knew that some members of the Admiralty might not approve, but the heat had made her cease to care. "Oh dear, dear, dear. My standards have slipped." 

"Indeed. You are exposing more of your flesh than is appropriate in a formal setting." 

Kathryn's mouth dropped in astonishment. 

"Seven, let it go," ordered Chakotay. "Better yet, join us. It's really rather pleasant. It'll help you cool down." 

"I do not require cooling down. My Borg implants are maintaining an optimum body temperature and are currently working at peak efficiency." 

"Then you are very lucky. The rest of us are rather over-heated. Some of us even consider this as fun." 

"You consider this fun?" asked Seven, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Yes. Why don't you try it?" said Chakotay. 

"I do not require any diversion. The proceedings are sufficiently entertaining without indulging in extraneous activities. I will not degrade myself in such a manner." 

"Seven, you need to learn to appreciate the small things in life." 

"Thank-you, but I must refuse." 

"Then go back inside and I will join you as soon as I have cleaned myself up so as not to offend your superior olfactory senses," Chakotay told her. There was a slight splutter from Kathryn at this comment. 

"Very well," said Seven, turning towards the ballroom. "Please do not linger here much longer. You have neglected me for long enough." 

Kathryn's mouth twisted in amusement. Even though he had spoken in soothing terms, the irony in Chakotay's words was lost on Seven. Kathryn, however, was having a hard time containing her laughter. When Chakotay caught the look on her face, he was fit to burst too. 

They waited till Seven had disappeared into the ballroom, before the laughter finally erupted. They chortled till they had tears in their eyes. 

"Imagine what she'd make of your childhood watering hole!" quipped Kathryn, which only made Chakotay laugh even more. 

"I think I'm dating the wrong woman," he commented, sobering slightly but still unable to keep the humour from lacing his voice. 

"You only _think_ you're dating the wrong woman?" Kathryn responded incredulously. 

"Alright, I _am_ dating the wrong woman." 

"So...what are you going to do about it?" Their eyes met and the mood suddenly became serious. 

He reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb affectionately over the knuckles. 

"Give me twenty-four hours. And then I'm going to take you on a date." 

Kathryn's heart began to beat a little faster. "Oh...right...so at last you wise up?" 

"Okay...I know I've been a bit slow. Seven and I have been grinding to a halt for some time. I don't think I can take much more. On the other hand, you and I are well overdue for a date." 

"Oh...I think we've been sort of dating for seven years. Quite long enough to decide whether we like each other or not." 

"And what's the verdict?" 

Kathryn gazed into his dark ebony eyes. There was a mesmerising twinkle about them, and he was far more interested in the answer to this than the casual nature of the question suggested. 

"I think...we like each other very much." 

"Like each other?" 

"Enough to skip the dating stage and go straight to the more interesting bit," she risked. 

"Impatient are we, Admiral?" he asked with a suggestive grin. 

"I think we've been far too patient for far too long." 

"I think you are right. And I think we do much more than _like_ each other." 

"Well, what word would you use?" 

"How about love each other?" 

Kathryn smiled. "I think that about covers it." 

"Thought so. Is a kiss appropriate do you think?" 

"Perhaps. If it's not too juvenile? Conduct unbecoming ranking officers?" 

"Very unbecoming of ranking officers...and all the better for it." 

He leaned in, cupping her chin in his right hand and captured her lips...briefly. The touch was delicious. It sent her head spinning, but it was over too soon. 

"You get the rest tomorrow," he said with promise. 

"The rest?" 

"Some serious kissing and much, much more." 

The prospect made her pulse run. "I'll look forward to it." 

"And then, there's all that leave you've saved up!" 

"Yes?" 

"I can think of some very exciting ways to spend it." 

"I'm sure you can." 

"I will tell you about it tomorrow night. Just don't make any plans for next week...at least not any that don't involve me." 

"You got it." 

"Will you be back in Indiana?" 

"Yes." 

"Pick you up at 18.00 hours then." 

"Right." 

"I'd better get back in there, before Seven sends out security to drag me back in." He drew his legs out of the water and watched for a moment as the water dripped from his toes. He didn't want to pull his pant legs down till his ankles were drier. 

He stood up on the soft grass and padded up and down for a while allowing his feet to dry a little. Kathryn observed a calm serenity about him that had been missing in recent months. His eyes were again bright and alive. The lost look had gone to be replaced by a happy resolve. 

"This is serious, isn't it, Chakotay? I don't want you breaking Seven's heart over a mere whim." 

He let his eyes rest solemnly on her. "Very. There is nothing whimsical about us, Kathryn. We should have been together from the moment we walked off the ship. We would have been if I hadn't...got distracted." 

"She might not take this well." 

"I have to do this, Kathryn. Seven and I are all wrong. I doubt she'll be broken-hearted for long." 

"She might not forgive me for stealing her man." 

"If we're truly honest about this, she stole yours...at least temporarily. Seven and I are not soul-mates. We're not even particularly good at the friendship bit. This is the right thing for all of us, because all three of us have been miserable recently. So, let me handle Seven. It's my mess and I'll clear it up. You worry about that speech!" 

Kathryn relaxed a little. "Okay!" 

"You are extremely good at public speaking, by the way. You could convince me of anything." 

"I thought I'd been doing that for a long time," Kathryn teased. 

"Too true." He levelled a broad smile at her. "I'd follow you anywhere. So would a lot of people. That's why you made Admiral." 

"Sometimes I wonder." 

"What?" 

"What on earth they have me doing all this for. It's a far cry from captaining a ship." 

"I guess we all question ourselves from time to time. Don't put yourself down...you're brilliant at what you do. You make an excellent diplomat." 

"Thanks for the ego-boost." 

"And your love-life is on the up!" 

"Well...I think it just might be," she responded enthusiastically. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey," he said, with a wink. 

"Honey? That's Admiral to you...at least until tomorrow." 

He just threw her a big grin, rolled down his trousers and padded off towards the ballroom. 

"Um, Chakotay?" 

"Yes, Admiral?" he said turning back momentarily. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said, eyeing his shoes and socks. 

"Oh!" he said, faintly embarrassed. "Thanks." He bent down and picked up his forgotten clothing, then departed for the ballroom. 

Kathryn drew her feet from the water and rested them for a few minutes on the warm stone where Chakotay had been sitting. Her legs felt all the better for the brief respite from the high heels. She brushed some weed from her toes and waited for her feet to dry a little. It wasn't a big deal, she thought. Her shoes were open-toed, strappy things and she hadn't worn any stockings. 

She pushed away any lingering fears about how Seven was going to react. She wasn't going to let her worries about the consequences dictate her behaviour or her mood. After all, she had done that for far too long and that was why Chakotay had been tempted to try a relationship with somebody else in the first place. Now it was time to do what was right for her and right for Chakotay...and she had no doubt that it was right for Chakotay. She had felt the steady unintrusive flow of his love for many years. He had always supported her in a way that spoke of far more than the loyalty of a First Officer. He would never have been happy with Seven in the long run, and Seven would no doubt have ended up getting hurt sooner or later. No, she would not let her concern for Seven spoil the quiet joy that was settling in her heart. Besides, she had a speech to make and she needed to compose herself. 

Taking a deep satisfied breath, she strapped her rather elegant shoes on her feet and stood up. Dusting down her dress, she decided it hadn't fared too badly. The grass brushed away easily and there was a tiny amount of soil on the hem. It would hardly be noticed. There was little evidence of creasing, thanks to the high quality of the material in the skirts. The underskirt was clinging to her ankles because of the dampness, but she figured it would soon dissipate. She set off for the ballroom with a skip in her step. 

"There you are, Katie!" cried Owen Paris. "I've been looking all over for you." 

"Panic over, Owen," she placated. "Your guest speaker hasn't done a bunk" 

"Thank goodness," said a relieved older man. 

"I just needed a break. It was so hot in there." 

"You're forgiven!" he said, taking her arm. "It is rather stifling." 

"I've decided this is the last one for a while. I need a vacation. I'm going to take the leave that's owed to me." 

"Well, about time, I'd say. If anyone gives you any trouble with securing it, my dear, just send them my way." 

"Thank you, Owen'" 

"You deserve it. Was that Chakotay I saw heading back in just now?" 

"It was!" 

"He was looking rather pleased with himself, if I may say so. Is there something I should know about?" 

"Not yet," Kathryn admitted reluctantly. "I promise you, if there was, you'd be one of the first to know." 

Owen cast a sideways glance at her. "Has he finally come to his senses?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"Come now, anyone can see the way he looks at you. It's obvious who he is really in love with. The tall young blonde he brought with him is a blatant mismatch...far too immature for him. I've never seen a man look so miserable. What's more, I've seen the way you look at him too." 

"When did you get to be so observant?" 

"I may be an old man, but there's nothing wrong with my eyes, I assure you. Besides, I've had my ears bent on the subject." 

"Oh? By whom?" 

"Your mother, for one. And my son and daughter-in-law are quite voluble on the subject." 

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" 

"So, has he come to his senses?" 

"Let's just say we had an interesting conversation." 

"Well good. Glad to hear you're sorting things out. That young lady has a lot to learn. She's going to have to bend a little to make a man happy. She still has some growing up to do." 

"That is so true, but I don't want to be the cause of any heartache. She's so naïve, so inexperienced." 

"Katie, it's in your nature to worry about those in your charge, but you mustn't let guilt spoil your happiness. You must put Chakotay's happiness first. And your own, of course. You're the one who will make him happy in a way she never could." 

Kathryn smiled. She'd been trying to tell herself exactly that moments before. "I know you're right." 

"Of course, I'm right. In the long term it will be best for all three of you, you'll see." 

"Thank-you, Owen." 

"My pleasure. I'm just looking out for my favourite cadet-come-Admiral. I feel a certain responsibility for you, you know. I know if your father were here he'd say the same thing." Kathryn beamed at him gratefully. "So how about a kiss for your former Captain, eh?" 

Happy to acquiesce, Kathryn tipped up her head and kissed him affectionately on the cheek. 

"Good, now what about that speech?" 

"Give me a couple of minutes to freshen up and I'll be right with you." 

Five minutes later, immaculate as ever, hair pinned perfectly into place and skirts smoothed out, Kathryn strode onto the platform and took her seat. No-one would have guessed that she'd been dangling her feet in a pool only minutes earlier. 

There were a number of introductions, handshakes and reports, before Owen stood up and introduced his principle speaker. 

Anyone would have thought she'd single-handedly saved the universe from the glowing tribute he gave her, but she was rather touched when he reported that this was the last speech she'd be giving before taking a well-deserved vacation. 

Kathryn rose and took her place at the podium. She took her time to look around the room...a whole sea of faces, a whole mixture of colours, sizes and shapes. Blues, greens, scales, antennae...but she was well used to it. 

There were plenty of humans too. In the second row of tables, Chakotay sat next to a poker-straight Seven. He was lounging back in his seat, looking very relaxed. He beamed at her with absolute pride, and her heart leapt because she knew it was for her alone. What a support this man had always been to her! 

She allowed her gaze to rest on him for a few seconds. His eyes shone with love and approval, and it made what she was doing suddenly so worthwhile again. She tore her gaze away from his gorgeous obsidian eyes. She'd be able to lose herself in them any time she liked from tomorrow. But tonight, she had to concentrate. 

She looked straight ahead at the dignitaries from the petitioning worlds who were studying her expectantly. She smiled a broad, welcoming smile and relaxed. She was good at this. Chakotay believing in her made such a difference...it always had. Maybe she shouldn't be so peeved that the Federation expected her to do so much of this publicity work. 

With an air of supreme confidence, she began to speak. 

"Ladies, gentlemen and honoured guests, this is indeed an historic day. For today we, the members of the United Federation of Planets, are proud to embrace the people of five new worlds to stand alongside us, united in friendship as proponents of peace and partners in trade. All of our lives will be enriched by our mutual understanding, and by an exchange of knowledge and culture. I have the privilege of welcoming representatives from all five worlds here tonight....." 


	4. Love Stirring Among the Leaves (Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn cheers up a despondent Chakotay.

Chakotay sat on the wooden bench in the deserted gardens, gloomy as the dusky light and hypnotised by the crisp dry leaves as they swished around in the cool evening breeze. He wondered what he was doing here. The annual Starfleet ball was a catalogue of self-congratulation. He was surprised he'd even been asked, given that his former Maquis status had gained him few friends among the Starfleet elite. None of the other Voyager crew, save for their former Captain, had been asked. While Kathryn had been the centre of attention all evening, nobody here had paid him much notice at all. They probably didn't want to legitimise his presence by being seen giving him some sort of approval. They were more likely making sure their own reputations did not suffer. Kathryn hadn't even bothered to speak to him yet. That made him a little annoyed. He couldn't believe she would be so shallow as to ignore him. 

Maybe he deserved it. He knew Kathryn disapproved of his stupid ill-judged affair with Seven. What a fool he'd been! Had there had ever been a more incompatible pair as he and Seven? He knew his friends had disapproved, maybe even laughed at them both behind their backs, but that was all water under the bridge now. He and Seven had lasted precisely ten days since Voyager had docked at Utopia Planetia, and the break-up had been particularly humiliating. He still flinched at the memory. Kathryn's disapproval had been something he'd felt rather than heard, and his heart sank at the thought that their dear friendship might have suffered as a result. 

He could not have felt more miserable and he wondered how soon he could go home without it looking as if he'd conceded defeat and run away with his tail between his legs. 

He stared morosely at the leaves as they danced their sad patterns on the ground beneath his feet. It seemed somehow fitting that the decaying matter all around signalled the end of the good weather, a portent of bad things to come. Tonight had been the final nail in the coffin of his Delta Quadrant dreams, the ones that once kept him going for years during their long perilous journey: the dreams where Kathryn and he would be together when they reached home...where they would finally find out how smoothly their precious friendship would morph into something rather deeper, rather more special. No, his dalliance with Seven had put paid to that. 

Seeing Kathryn tonight had opened his eyes to what a fool he'd been. She looked so beautiful in her pale blue dress (had he seen that somewhere before?) and shining chestnut hair piled high in an intricate weave. She looked like royalty, every inch the fêted heroine that Starfleet was turning her into. Worse, she was accompanied by some stuffy, imposing Admiral, who looked like the cat who'd got the cream. The man was tall, handsome, if a little portly, slightly greying and probably a few years older than either of them. He was resplendent in his dress uniform and evidently a man of some distinction. He clearly had a high opinion of himself...and of his partner...perhaps with some justification, judging by the numerous medals and decorations on his jacket. 

Admiral Colin Portman. The name stuck like a craw in his throat. 

What hope had he with Kathryn now, a man with a history, a blot on his name that would always be with him however hard he worked? That Starfleet had reinstated his commission had largely been due to Kathryn's dogged bargaining, and not their willingness to forget past wrongs. Maybe it was all he deserved. He had, after all, done the things they accused him of. 

No, Kathryn moved in more illustrious circles now. She had Admirals and Presidents among her growing group of admirers. What time would she have for a lowly Commander with a black mark against his name? Why would she bother with him as a friend, let alone a partner in life? He would ruin her career and she was clearly going places. 

No, that particular ship had sailed and he had been a fool to once think they could be more to each other than friends. 

How long he had been out there he didn't know, before the sudden crunch of leaves behind him gave away her approach long before she came into view. He was still surprised when he turned to find Kathryn approaching him. Maybe she wasn't ignoring him after all. Thankfully, her boyfriend wasn't with her. 

He looked around and gave her a sad smile. She had drawn a shawl around her to guard against the chill wind. 

"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked him. "I've been looking for you for ages." 

"Enjoying the peace and quiet." 

"May I sit with you?" 

"Be my guest!" he offered, shifting sideways to allow her space on the bench. Kathryn sat down beside him. 

"What's up?" she ventured. 

"Nothing's up. I'm fine." 

"Chakotay, this is me you're talking to. I can tell everything is far from fine. You're sitting out here in the cold and the dark with a face as long as a starship nacelle," she observed. 

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." 

"Are you missing Seven? I'm so sorry that didn't work out!" 

"Trust me...it's not Seven I'm missing." 

"It isn't?" she answered doubtfully. 

"I'm missing lots of things...but Seven isn't one of them, believe me. That was a mistake...and I'm glad it's over." 

"Okay. I'll take your word for it. But we're all having a hard time adjusting...missing Voyager. It's been a big wrench." 

"Yes it has." 

"But it's not been all bad. You have your commission back. The rank of Commander...maybe you'll make Captain someday." 

"I don't think so, not with my history. You and I both know that they've only given me token appeasement by reinstating my rank. It's only been your influence that's got me this far." 

"So? Why are you sitting here feeling sorry for yourself? You have everything you could have hoped for at the moment. You'll have to prove yourself from now on, just like anyone else. It's something I know you can do. I believe in you, Chakotay. Have a little faith in yourself." 

"Thank-you," he answered, somewhat encouraged and touched by her belief in him. 

"You're welcome!" 

"I've missed you. Haven't seen you in ages." 

"Sorry about that," she said gently. 

"And when I do...you've barely got time for me!" he lamented. "You're so engrossed with some pompous Admiral who thinks he's the biggest swell in town that you barely notice I'm in the room." 

"I came out here to see you, didn't I?" she protested defensively. "And it's pretty chilly out here." 

"Who is he by the way?" 

"Colin Portman...a hero from the Dominion wars. Single-handedly saved a planet of 3 billion people. Quite the rising star in Starfleet." 

"So are you, I've noticed," he said, with a hint of resentment. Kathryn noticed the tone and felt her heart sink. 

"Have I done something wrong?" 

"No, I'd just like you to give your old friend a bit of attention, that's all." 

She patted his knee. "Okay. Point taken. I'm sorry I've neglected you. I'll try to see you more often." 

"Good. Are you and the hero of half the galaxy dating?" he asked, trying to sound only mildly interested. 

"We've been out to dinner twice. Does that count?" 

"Probably." 

"He's boring and a little pompous. He has a totally puffed up ego...and I shan't be asking him home for anything more than coffee." 

"Glad to hear it," Chakotay responded with rather too obvious relief. "You can do a lot better for yourself." 

Kathryn rocked her head from side to side as she weighed his words. "You're right. I need someone with a bit more stamina." 

"Mmm," he responded, trying to restrain the splutter that threatened at this image. 

"I'm hard to keep up with." 

"Don't I know it!" 

"No...I need someone quite different." 

"I'm sure you do." 

"I need someone whose friendship means more to me than anything. Who's stuck by me through thick and thin, who's shown me devotion above and beyond the call of duty, who's always wanted more than I could give him, yet who deserves to have his love returned. Know anyone who fits the bill?" 

Chakotay lifted his head to her in wonderment, not quite trusting what he was hearing. 

"You mean me?" 

"Yes, Chakotay." She covered his hand with hers. "Of course, I mean you...if you want me." 

" _If_ I want you?" he asked incredulously. 

He swallowed heavily and dropped his head to stare blankly at their joined hands for a long time. So long in fact, that she began to doubt again. "Oooh, I'm sorry...I've miscalculated again. I made you wait too long. I thought, when you said you weren't going to miss Seven, that maybe you still felt something for me...but I'm too late...sorry...forget I ever mentioned..." 

"You're not too late!" he said quickly, grasping her hand tightly to prevent her pulling away. "In fact, the timing's finally perfect." 

Kathryn grinned and settled again onto the bench. "It is?" 

He answered her smile with one of his own. "I'm not dating anyone...you're not dating anyone, assuming Admiral Puffed-Up back there doesn't count...and you're no longer my commanding officer." 

"This is true." 

"I was wrong to date Seven and I'm sorry if it gave off the wrong signals, but it's over now." 

"Yes it is." 

"And whilst I thought for a moment you wouldn't dream of stalling your illustrious Starfleet career by hooking up with an ex-terrorist, I was wrong about that too, wasn't I?" 

"Chakotay!" she responded indignantly. "Do you really think me that shallow?" 

"No. I think you are the most complicated, stubborn, exasperating, wonderful woman in the world, whom I happen to be madly in love with. And, if I'm reading this right, you feel the same." 

Her eyes were shining with honesty. "Yes. I do." 

"So...can we establish some parameters here? I'm not looking for a quick fling. What I feel isn't to be trifled with. I want forever, Kathryn." He wanted some sort of commitment out of her. 

"I know that...and that's one of the biggest reasons I couldn't let this happen in the Delta Quadrant." 

He nodded at this. He'd known that deep down. "I don't want this hidden. I don't want to skulk around pretending there's nothing between us. I want to be at your side when it matters. I want to be openly acknowledged as your partner. I want you to be proud to have me at your side." 

"You're jealous of Admiral Puffed-Up!" 

"Just a little," he admitted. 

"Just a lot," she laughed. "Chakotay, I will always be proud to have you by my side." 

"Would you?" 

"Of course I would! I want forever too. Chakotay, would you marry me?" 

He blinked back his surprise. "Marry someone I haven't even kissed?" 

"That can be remedied." 

"Easily." 

"Besides...we have kissed, I'm sure of it." 

"Only a friendly peck on the cheek," he reported. She pulled a face at this. "Artificial resuscitation doesn't count." 

"Chakotay!" 

"What?" 

"I think...you're wasting time!" 

His face broke into a huge dimpled grin. Sliding one arm around her shoulders, he drew her in for a deep experimental kiss. Both thought it the most delicious heady kiss they'd ever experienced, and several repeat performances were necessary just to test the theory. 

They broke apart with a satisfied sigh. 

"Much as this is all rather too pleasant, I think we'd better go back in," she ventured. "They'll be wondering where I am." 

"I'm kind of comfortable out here." 

"I know you are, but we'll be missed," she said with a shiver. 

"Are you cold?" 

"Only a little. Besides, I want to dance with you." 

"Right," he said, standing and pulling her up after him. They started across the lawn towards the ballroom, just as another gust of wind whipped the leaves around their feet. He wrapped his arm around her again to pull her close. 

"Will you come home with me tonight?" she asked him. 

"I'd love to...unless Admiral Puffed-Up is going to be there too." 

"Don't worry," she said with a light laugh. "I'll make sure he knows he's not invited." 

"Good." 

"Am I invited to breakfast?" 

"Only if you're cooking." 

Closely entwined, they began the long climb back through the terraces to the ballroom. The conversation lapsed for a while, but they both stole happy glances at each other as they mulled over the delightful turn their relationship had just taken. 

"So...you didn't answer my question earlier." 

"Hmm?" 

"About marrying me." 

"Marry someone I haven't made love to?" 

"That too can soon be remedied. Besides, it's not an absolute pre-requisite." 

"Is that so?" 

"Chakotay, you're a dreadful tease." 

"Huh? Don't like it when the shoe is on the other foot, do you?" 

At the door to the ballroom, Chakotay stopped her and bent down to dust a few stray leaves from the skirts of her dress. Standing up he brushed a few errant locks of her hair behind her ears. 

"Are we presentable?" he asked. 

"We'll do," she replied, straightening his bow tie. 

They pushed the door open and the warmth of the stuffy internal atmosphere hit them, together with a blast of loud music. They pushed past a number of tables until he led her onto the dance floor and then turned towards each other almost shyly. It was a slowish tune, for which Chakotay was rather thankful. "Shall we?" 

With a smile she stepped into his arms and began to sway with him in time with the music. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and he sighed as he breathed in her familiar sweet perfume. He felt the stirrings of arousal in his belly. What bliss this was to hold her so close, to feel her soft skin under his fingers, to bury his nose in her hair! He must be just the luckiest man on the planet tonight. 

Over her shoulder he caught the gaze of Admiral Portman standing with some other Starfleet bigwigs and staring daggers at the two of them. He was clearly not amused to see his escort dancing with her former First Officer. 

"Your boyfriend doesn't seem too pleased with me," he told her. 

"He's not my boyfriend," she whispered against his shoulder. 

"Does he know that?" 

"Maybe not." 

"Well, he's clearly not amused. Maybe we should stop..." 

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't own me." 

"God forbid anyone should ever own Kathryn Janeway." 

"You're the only one who will ever come close. You own my heart. Just remember that." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes. I'm all yours. Because you are the most sexy, handsome man in the room. You're the one I'm taking home with me tonight." 

Just to prove her point, she raised her lips to his and allowed a long lingering exploratory kiss. 

"Public enough for you?" she asked with teasing eyes. 

Chakotay grinned back at her, delighted that she was willing to let this be known, especially when her date for the evening was staring at them as if they'd grown antennae. 

"Not bad. Not bad at all." 

"Do you think it could have been mis-interpreted?" 

"Perhaps. I sure hope not." 

"Do you think enough people noticed?" 

"Hmm. Not nearly enough. Maybe we should try that again, just to make sure." 

So they did. 

As the music ended, she gave him one last kiss and began to draw away, telling him she'd be back to take him home with her. 

"I'd better go and smooth some ruffled feathers," she said, casting her eyes to the man who had accompanied her to the ball. 

"He's looking rather red under the collar." 

"This could get ugly." 

"I don't think so for a moment...you're rather good at diplomacy." 

She grinned at him for a moment, accepting the compliment. "Would you like me to introduce you?" 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." 

She nodded and stepped away from him, letting her fingers slip from his at the last possible moment, as if reluctant to part with him. "Maybe you're right. I'll see you...later." She dropped her voice suggestively on the last word. 

He spent the next hour or so mulling over a glass of finest claret...just the one. He wanted to be totally capable later when it came to giving Kathryn the most wonderful night of her life. He could not have felt happier. His early life had been filled with tragedy, indeed so had Kathryn's. Since they had been forced to meld their two crews, a miracle had happened. His life had turned around. Now he considered he was one of the luckiest men alive, even if he had been close to throwing it away for a few mad months since their return. He figured from this day on they could both look forward to many joys and blessings together. For that is how he knew their partnership would be. It wasn't up for debate. 

He watched her intently, a song in his soul that this amazing woman was now his. He was quietly indulging himself in forming delicious plans for later that evening, when he would finally get her to himself. A warmth was flooding through him and he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of delicious anticipation. His body was gently aroused at the prospect of what was to come, but, ignored in a dark corner as he was, he was left free to enjoy his fantasy. He'd imagined his first time with Kathryn so many times he'd lost count, but tonight it was doubly sweet because he knew the dream was about to be realised. After seven years of foreplay, the plans forming in his mind were about to come to fruition. 

She was having a hard time placating Admiral Puffed-Up, he imagined from the heated gestures and the reddened neck of the older man. Kathryn rolled her eyes at him more than once across the room. He was clearly having difficulty accepting that Kathryn did not consider him to be the love of her life after all. Chakotay would find out later that she had had to explain that two dinner dates and a ball invitation did not constitute an all out love affair, and that her relationship with her former First Officer was particularly profound and enduring. Now that they had decided to move things to another level, nobody else stood a chance. The man spent a long time attempting to persuade her that she would be throwing away her career by getting involved with a known felon. She could never hope for a further promotion once their relationship became common knowledge. He told her he thought she was stupid, little realising that nothing could be more calculated to annoy Kathryn Janeway. If he had still stood a chance with her, then this would have finally blown it for him. She was struggling to retain her cool and trying to be diplomatic. Chakotay wondered if he went near the man, whether it might end up with blows. 

Admiral Puffed-Up was clearly a man used to getting his own way and expected his escort to think the sun shone out of his backside. Ironically, he was totally ignorant as to the kind of woman he was up against. Kathryn Janeway was a spirited woman with a steely determination and he was oblivious to the fact that he was both eclipsed by her and totally out of his depth. She was a woman with surprising influence on those around her. The pure magnetism of her personality made people both adore and follow her. She energised people. Chakotay knew he was a happy victim of the spell she cast on people and he had no doubt she would rise above any difficulties he might cause to her career. She was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be. He had been an idiot earlier when he had been wallowing in his own misery and thinking otherwise. 

After long discussion, she had clearly managed to calm the man down. To some extent she had succeeded in convincing him that thus far she had really enjoyed his company, and she would like to enjoy the rest of their evening together. She managed to persuade him to dance with her. She led him out on to the floor and allowed herself to be taken into his arms. They began to move gently to the music. The older man shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other. He was certainly no dancer. Yet Chakotay recognised the look of pride the man had at partnering such a famous and amazing woman. He was revelling in the envious looks of the onlookers and Chakotay knew the feeling well. 

He had to tamp down a small surge of jealousy that threatened, knowing it to be unreasonable. After a moment he found it easy to do, because in his heart he held a secret. She had promised her heart to him and he would be taking her home tonight. He would be snuggling under the sheets and kissing every inch of her body. He would be making love with her for the first time as they began their future together. It was beautifully simple, beautifully perfect and the start of something incredibly special. Life was sweet after all. 

It might seem an incredibly long wait for the evening to end. What did that matter? Because the evening would end. He might have to be very patient, but at least he had his own delightful plans to make to keep him company. He'd already waited seven years for this woman. What did a few more hours matter? 

He leaned back in his chair and watched the mismatched couple on the dance floor. As they turned round slowly, Kathryn's eyes met his. There was an amused twinkle as she mouthed to him over her partner's shoulder, "I love you!" 

"I love you too!" he mouthed back with a surge of joy. Which of course he did. 

* * *

  


Hours later, he woke up in Kathryn's bedroom to find a pair of beautiful blue-grey eyes staring at him. The early hours of the morning had been filled with exquisite love-making, sometimes passionate, sometimes worshipful, always memorable. 

"Morning, beautiful!" he whispered, kissing her on the nose. 

"Morning, handsome!" she replied, kissing him on the mouth. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"I had a wonderful sleep. Something must have exhausted me last night..." 

"I wonder what that was?" 

"Hmm...I wonder..." He kissed her, deeply this time, lingering to possess her mouth with his tongue. "Still fancy breakfast in bed?" 

"Are you offering to cook?" 

"Well I'm sure not letting you near the kitchen." 

"I'll have you know that's my kitchen!" 

"And it's hardly been used." 

"I'm a replicator girl through and through." 

"Well, sounds like you need a resident cook to keep you fed." 

Kathryn kissed him again. "Maybe I do. Right now, I can think of something I'd like _before_ breakfast." 

"Can you now? And what might that be?" he mused. 

"Come here and I'll show you." 

He leaned in expectantly and captured her lips again. They spent the next twenty minutes or so exploring the delights of each other's bodies yet again...each time seemed to be more wonderful than the one before. Finally Kathryn snuggled against his shoulder, pleasurably drunk with satisfaction. 

"Last night was wonderful," she whispered. 

"Just the way I planned it," he replied, curling his arm around her and pulling her as close as possible. "Portman had no idea what he was up against. You were right. He sure wouldn't have had the stamina." 

Kathryn laughed. "He barely had the stamina to cope with me at the ball!" 

"Huh! I think you're right. He had no idea how to handle a woman like you! He thought you'd be putty in his hands." 

"I'd rather be putty in your hands...and I rather like your idea of handling me. These new tactics of yours are quite something!" 

"New tactics? Is that what you call my seducing you?" 

"Mmm. New tactics. They seem to be proving rather successful. Promise me something, Chakotay. Don't go all jealous on me. Don't go ballistic like that idiot last night. I mean...I have to deal with a lot of men in my line of work. I want you to trust me...I want you to feel confident in our relationship. You are the one I'll come home to. You own my heart. I want you to remember that. Promise me!" 

Chakotay sighed. Perhaps it was sensible to air these issues now. "Alright! I promise. But you are an irrepressible flirt." 

"I am not!" 

"You are and you know it! You just charm loyalty out of people." 

"Alright," she conceded. "I promise I'll try to tone it down. I just want you to trust me." 

He kissed her. "I do trust you. And I don't want to change a thing about you. I love you just the way you are. I love everything about you. It's part of who you are." 

"And I love everything about you too. You're the most gorgeous, sexy man on the planet and I've got you all to myself." 

"You certainly have," he responded warmly. "You don't think he had a point, Portman I mean? I'm an ex-terrorist. It's bound to hold you back." 

"Chakotay, don't sell yourself short. You have considerable charms." 

"You didn't succumb to my charms all the way through the Delta Quadrant!" he complained. 

"Trust me...I totally succumbed. I had a hard time not showing it. Why else did I make you my First Officer?" she said coyly. 

"Really?" 

"Really. You are a wonderful, loyal, caring man and that is all that matters to me. And pretty soon everyone at Starfleet will see that for themselves. I'm not going to let anyone stupid enough to be that prejudiced to get in our way." 

"That's my girl," he said, slapping her affectionately on the butt before climbing from her bed. 

"Besides, you know how to make love to a woman," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. You are the most sensational lover." 

"I aim to please," he returned with a slight bow, glowing at the compliment. "Where I come from they say that if a man satisfies a woman in bed, she'll never want to leave it." 

"Pretty sound thinking, but then it could apply to a woman as well!" 

"Touché. So we're in a win-win situation, you and I. How about that breakfast?" 

"Sounds good to me. We do have to keep our stamina up." 

"We do for what I've got planned," he said wickedly. 

Kathryn grinned. "I'm one lucky woman." 

"And I'm one lucky man. About your question last night..." 

"Huh?" 

"You asked me to marry you?" 

"Oh that!" she said dismissively, as if resigned to not getting an answer. 

"Ask me again! I think I've used up all my lame excuses." 

Kathryn's face lit up in delight and she raised herself on her elbows. "Okay. Chakotay, would you marry me?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." 

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat, Kathryn." He paused, enjoying the way her eyes shone with happiness. "Truth is, I would have done so at any moment for the last seven years." 

"Oh, Chakotay! What have I done to deserve you?" 


End file.
